


My scented candle

by yokohama95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokohama95/pseuds/yokohama95
Summary: Leorio and kurapika happened to be in the same city where leorio lives for a mission , leorio wanted to share his feelings to him so he brought a gift he never thought to be this powerful ! Would be very useful for kurapika in the new mission , since they became nearer , kurapika became less mysterious and easier to read .. How strong will their bond be ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My frist work ever ! I love this fandom and this pairing , made it with all of my heart , hope you enjoy as i enjoyed making , give me your feedback and opinion ^^

Chapter1 : Saviour in white fur 

 

Heavy rain .. In middle of the night .. Kurapika got out of his car .. Ran towards the apartment's door ..   
,took his breath then slowly took off his water proof coat.. thankful he expected a rainy day and wore it on his way to work ..  
Fixed himself a light dinner .. It was nothing much .. A cup of instant noodles and American coffee .. Dosen't seem nutritious and dosent even match ..   
He only thinks of keeping himself alive. Has no real interest in a fine meal ..  
Fine meals were related to two situations in kurapika's mind ..  
One : His mother .. Whom he misses dearly ..   
Can't actually remember many of her moments with him .. May be because his mind tried its best to keep things that would swell his pain as far as possible , he nearly forgot many ..  
He remembers her eyes .. So warm and sparkly. Always smiling even if her lips werent   
The velvet dresses of her .. Especially the one in royal blue color .. With The gold lining ..  
Her single earring …  
Which was a gift from her grand mother .. It was traditionally given to the daughter when they get married ..   
But it wasn't the case for kurapika ..  
He found it in the dirt .. It could tell him that the mulated body was his mother's ..   
The feeling of rage , pain and paralization ..   
Ultimate weakness ..  
The struggle was unbearable ..  
Tears got accumilated in his greyish green eyes .. Desperately needs to get out of this destructive train of thoughts ..  
How shoked he was .. How unable he was to identify his mothers face ..   
Mom ! Speak to me .. Please !   
Where are your eyes , mom ?   
MOM   
….  
He never cried like this before ..   
He gasped in true pain .. When something got a hold on his blue shirt penetrating his chest   
So small but felt like the straw to save him   
A way to distract from this pain he recalls every day ..  
Irony wise .. He always says outloud that he is lucky to still keep these memories .. It fuels him to continue hunting down the people responsible ..  
Keep him aware of his family and ready to sacrifice his own life to honor them again ..  
But that's not all of it ..  
It comes with a huge prize ..  
Lack of sleep .. Lack of sense of joy. .   
He is unable to feel normal or smile from his heart ..  
Unless ...  
He opened his eyes slowly to the sound of tiny heartbeats against his chest ..  
Stroking off her so smooth fur  
She purrs in satisfaction .. Closes her tetrochromatic eyes ..  
closes his eyes along , smiling ..


	2. Flashback ;fell for a decoy , again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage , pain and anger fules people to wrong direction , so much that you might mistake the most beautiful thing in your life with a disadvantage !

getting up to work is boring , yet useful .. It gives him useful informations , useful relations and an effecient way of killing time ..  
I shall get up ..   
Oh , there is a national festival today ..  
It's a day off ..

Normally he would take an over time. But today didn't seem to be suitable for that ..  
He coughed harshly .. He isn't the one to skip duties because he was ill .. But neon is overseas anyway .. He contacts melody via email 24\7 to get the news .. Plus ..  
He knew recently that three sets of eyes are in the hands of a giant tycoon close to nostrade .. Already made a firm plan to make him an irresistable offer in order to get them ..   
got himself a breakfast .. Omelette , toasts and a cup of lemon tea .. And made a dish of cat food for oreo ..  
She woke up .. Walked in circles around her warm hearted owner .. He smiled ..   
Sat on the table to eat .. Recalling ..  
The hunters annual auction a week ago ..   
It was unforgettable ..   
He went originally to keep an eye on neon , who was aiming for a chopped head .. Made perfectly by a famous cannibal that died recently ...  
People are wierd and filthy ..  
'To some one who dosent know my story .. Im also obsessed over a bunch of rare colored eyes ..  
So i shall judge no one ..' He thought  
Time went boring ..   
Untill he heared a familiar voice .. Calling for a cost for a rare animal owned by a king , said to bring him huge luck   
" but why would he buy it though ?! " asked kurapika ..  
" the king got killed by his second heir , along with the first one. .. He used to hate his cat .. As it was called after the nick name of the first heir .. "   
"it seems like a rage , greed and hate crime !"   
"i sense the pain in him though , he was sort of left out and treated differently , because he was a son of one of the king's slaves ..   
Even though he was the oldest , he wouldnt have been the heir , and wasnt treated as a human , nor like a son .."  
".. I see ..." ..said kurapika in alow tone.   
"injustice is pain .."   
Senistru felt his heart race heavily ..  
Wasn"t only due to talking about injustice ..  
Some thing caught his eyes   
a set of kuruta eyes standing there .. His eyes turned red in rage .. Only to discover it was a mimic made by the most famous sculptor of all time ..   
senistru heared his heart rate calming down way before he hear that ..  
There was a warm hand on his shoulder .. He turned his head to see leroio's authentic watch in the hands he sees in his way .. Looking up ..  
He met his gaze. .  
It says alot .. Feels alot ..  
He had mixed feelings that moment.   
Happy to see him ..   
The tornado inside him got subsided a little …   
but the pain ..

Leorio got worried as kurapikas scarlet eyes had a very cloudy and sort of unclear form ..   
Sadness can be easily read ..

Kurapikas eyes were indeed the mirror to his soul ..

'This bastard can't hide his feelings… he emits his feelings through my being ..' He though ..  
Even though thats the only thing he dose'nt want to share ..  
Such a sweet human .. Like a refreshing air breeze ..  
Carry the wieght of the world .. Yet wouldnt share the burden ..   
No one would understand him' , he thinks ..   
'But kurapika ..  
I feel i do ..'  
……  
That was all recieved by kurapika through eye contact ..  
He got every single word in his silent message ..  
gave him an appreciating smile .. And turned to hear the lady ..   
Laughed inside about the rage he emitted for a bunch of plastic balls ..  
How come didnt i notice the difference ..   
Human eyes are ..   
Are ..  
Incomparable to anything anyone has ever created in this world ..  
Kurapika got a little angry ..   
How airheaded does he become when it comed to any thing that looks like scarlet eyes .. Kurta rope ..  
Or a spider ..  
He got put off and excused himself ..   
Leorio had eyes on him all this time .   
Kurapika felt that clearly ..  
It actually gave him a mixed feeling.   
Like he is .. At least down in the bottom of his heart .. Content to feel his care ..  
Truly appreciates his one of a kind presence ..  
Its like sitting by a scented candle light ..  
surrounds you with more than one pleasant thing ..  
Light .. Sweet scent ..   
It makes you feel like you're not alone ..

But it has suffocating fumes ..   
Like  
He got used to be alone .. Work , eat and fight alone ..  
But since leorio showed up ..  
He got weaker , he believes ..  
He thinks of him all the time. .. He got changed ..  
He likes company now ..  
That , to kurapika .. Is a great disadvantage ..  
A real weakness


	3. an unpleasent guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong timing , Leorio !

Kurapika got out of the arena through a huge french style door .. Leaving a sigh ..   
Looked down thinking of his life   
Thinking of leorio .. This look he gave that penetrated his heart ..   
He is a dear friend .. Or more ..   
He is something big to me. .   
Some black being interrupted his thoughts ..  
Eye lined hooded eyes .. Gelled hair swept to the back .. An inverted cross ...  
I know that by heart .. And i hate it ..  
Kurapika looked at him .. Gritting his teeth .. About to ask him why is he here before chrollo interfered ..  
" what a shame .. U fell for a doll !   
Sure that artist is a perfectionist .. Even the chain bastard fell for his piece .."  
Anger boiled his head , eyes got scarlet ..  
Beautiful .. But fearful   
" I have no time for a useless limb of genei ryodan .. If you ever managed to get your nen back .. Feel free to face me "  
Confidence in his voice , ability to turn the table .. Chrollo flustered   
How much he wish to finish him. .

Losing his nen made him a great deal of spare time. . Made him think about kurapika more ..

Kurapika's rage makes perfect sense .. But , towards who ?   
Only us ?   
There is a bigger picture to look at ..  
Besids , look at him ..  
Does he take it too far ?   
When will he stop ? ..  
!  
Why am I thinking about him more than thinking about how to get out of this and finish him ??   
Do i really need to make the genei ryodan back into action !   
Are we doing some thing wrong ? We are asked for what we do !!  
You have to blame the people who didnt value a human's entire life and soul over some ruby eyes in a liquid !   
...   
I don't know what to say .. But you dont have to hate us that much .. We are all tools to those ..  
"One of them is the guy you'r aiming at .."   
Finally made his thoughts into words ..   
Kurapika said " come again ?"   
He told him that nostrade"s ally , tomo dara .. Is one of the organization heads that asked for kuruta eyes in the frist place ..  
"he was one of the those who met us and ordered us to do the .. Mission"   
Kurapika's eyes never got that angry before ..  
That time .. Leorio smaked the door open ..  
"Oh kurapika .. You took so lo..   
CHROLLO DAMN YOU ! Why are ...

....

Wrong timing, leorio ..


	4. Another fine meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is a way to connect , and get closer , isn't it ?

Chrollo sighed in boredom .. " oh ..kurapika's loud shadow is here ..  
Leorio murmured " you got hell of funny since we left you .. May be lack of nen made u .. .. Oh ?!  
Kurapika spread an arm at leorio. To stop him ..   
He needs to hear more ..  
Leorio looked at kurapika then .. Seeing how serious the situation was .. Looked back at chorollo   
"but why are you saying that anyway ? " kurapika said in a low tone. .  
Chrollo closed his eyes saying " he didnt pay us enough as he promised any way. . "  
How inconvinient .. Kurapika thought. .  
Why ? .. I dont get it ..

"Enough talking ... See you .."

Chrollo jumped to the top of the theatre .. Matchi was there waiting for him .. Giving a stern eye for kurapika .. Then they both evaporated ..  
Leorio looked as his friend .. "whats happening here ?" ..  
Kurapika looked unable to speak right then ..  
" shall we go back to see the items ? .. Umm .. Shall we eat something ..there is.   
"just get me out of there , leorio .."   
Leorio nod in silence .. wishes these scarlet eyes of him to subside .. 

 

" you call this lunch ! .. Leorio shouted at him .. " i see why you look like a stick without your traditional cloth ..  
Kurapika gave him a side look   
Its not the time for that ..  
"Hey , waiter ! "  
Kurapica looked .. "What the hell !we already ordered ! "  
" umm i would like to have two plates of mozzarella cheese sticks , vongole bianco and banana split please ! " 

"But ,LEORIO ! "  
"Shh" .. Leorio looked angrily at pika with his finger on his lips ..  
Can"t deny .. He looked cute ..  
His grey eyes looks so good like. ..  
What the fuck am i thinking about !   
He crossed his arms looking at the side ..  
Food on the talble looked very delicious .. Kurapika"s eyes began to sparkle ..  
His pride is huge enough not to give in that easily ..  
But he totally gave in once leorio began to eat in front of him .. He has this way of enjoying food that would make anyone enjoy his food along   
.. " you shall make an eating vlog you know . "  
Leorio frowned " i see how useless it would be .. You didnt get affected at all .. "   
.. " umm .. Well, in fact ..   
Pika began to eat .. Yumming in a beautiful tone ..   
That's the type two of fine meal to me .. Kurapika thought ..  
Smiling ..

"Every thing kurapika does is so beautiful ..   
Leorio thought ..  
left the fork despite being so hungry .. Watched kurapika eating. Smiling ..astonished how His pale cheeks responded to recieving real food .. And got red immediately ..

He must've been so forgettable about food ..

Oh kurapika .. How i wish you forget about the other things ..   
How i wish you always feel that happy ..

He looked at kurapika again to find him looking back .. Face red AF ..  
Leorio threw his knife in shock ..   
Fuck ..   
" i shall go to men's room ..  
Excuse me .."  
He ran .. Embarrasment fumed around him ..  
Kurapika chuckled .. Looking down on the two round olives on the plate ..  
My feminine looks troubles you , leorio !  
What can i do to look more manly ?! ..


	5. struggle to fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate to see you in pain ..  
> If i could. .

" so .. Give me your address here .. Are you staying here for a while ? "   
".. Ah .."   
" a new mission ? .."   
"ah .."   
Leorio continued , a little pissed off " .. Nostrade's or .. Something personal .."  
...  
Kurapika dosen't want leorio to worry , also he dosent need his help ..   
Shall i say ...   
He looked at leorio to find him inpatient. . A lil worried ..  
".. Umm .. Nostrade"s that turned personal ..   
Look , you dont have to worry , it's a simple mission ..and .."

"you ALWAYS say that .. And you get saved at the last damn moment ! "  
Umm .. Just don't worry this time .. It will be ok .. I promise , leorio !  
He looked at leorio to find him unaffected ..   
May be more angry .  
"what the hell leorio ! Let go of this painful worry , ur not my guardian ! .."  
Fuck ! 

I didnt say my entire thought out loud !   
Just the bad part !   
..  
"L .. Leorio. .. ?"  
Leorio left "ill get us some coffee .."   
Leorio ..  
I really hate how used am i to be alone ..  
Thinking is confused to speaking out loud in my head ..  
What has leorio got to do with that .. Its my problem ..  
"leorio , wait .."   
Followed him but didnt make eye contact ..  
Even Leorio"s back shows his feelings. .  
He is transparent like glass   
...   
Kurapika put a hand on his shoulder .. Leorio stopped ..  
... "thank you for always being there for me , leorio ..  
I would have been long dead before i achieve my dreams if you weren't there .."  
Looking at him with puppet eyes .. Flushing cheeks ..  
Leorio would never resist that ..  
He looked to his left .. Half smiling ..  
"just be careful okay ? .. Your life is .. Very ..   
Just take care of your self ..  
If you need me .. Just give me a call ..  
And ..

God ! Here he comes again .. Thought kurapika 

 

If you got injured .. Call me on the other number .. With 9788 as the last digits. . I would get it immediately ..  
Just dont hurt your self in the first place ,   
WHY Do YOU even DO THIS TO yourself. .  
Isn't there any safe interests you can have   
Look at the bruises on your arm .. Thats not bearable !!"

... " YOU saying that whenever i have something to do , even washing the dishes , is the unbearable , leorio ! " 

 

......

flipping tables again , kurapika ...  
Umm .. I just need him to stop ..

Receiving care .. Especially from him ..   
Makes me feel huge responsibility to survive. .  
Before him. . I didnt care about dying in a fight ..  
Actually .. I was wishing that ..  
But now .. I want ..  
I want to stay .. As i promised.   
And ..  
To be honest .  
I like to .. Spend time with him ..

Oh fuck ..  
All this eye contact will reveal me. .  
STOP it ! Kurapika ! ..

"... K...kurapi .ka ! .."  
Says leorio .. Blushing so hard ..   
" u ..umm .."   
"your coffee .." 

...  
"thanks "


	6. Oreo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's name our baby , erm our kitten ^^

Leorio's point of view 

.... God dammit, i was about to get revealed ..  
He is just ..   
Oh god ! Im straight , im straight , so straigh .. Uh !   
" thanks " said kurapika in a shy tone ..  
.. " u.. Ah .. Not at all .."   
Heww ..  
" By the way , ..  
Whats in that box ? " he ambushed 

... " well .. Let me ask you .. Any thing got your attention on the auction ? .."   
.. " well .. " said kurapika .. His hand on his chin .. Smiling ..  
Other than leorio .. The scarlet decoy ,and the sliced head .. Kurapika thought 

" the king's kitten .. His eyes were , unique ! "  
Leorio's eyes sparkled and gave a huge smile ..   
" just like yours ?"   
"..aah .." Kurapika said .. Smiling ..

Pika's POV 

 

Both drank the coffee .. The air around was so silent ..  
Something's fishy ,i thought .  
Leorio keeps looking with an open smile when i look away ..  
When i look back .. He deverts his eyes ..   
Cant hide his smile ..  
Its like someone who is going to propose   
, Leorio !   
"what the heck ! " said kurapika   
Leorio got fuming from anger   
" no manners kurapika's back !"   
" drop it already "   
"lost intrest "   
" leorio ! " ..  
"umm .. Let me walk you home ?"   
Dirty thoughts came across kurapika's mind   
The fuck is that !   
He went back to reality , so aware of leorio's movements .

Leorio's POV 

 

Walking together .. Each of us stepping heavy steps ..  
So slowly so we dont separate fast ..  
Kurapika can't let it go like that .  
His train of thoughts is distracting him ..  
How come he is so smart but didnt get a grip on it !   
Or .. Did he know already but he fakes it ..  
Ah , i should stop thinking too much .  
Hope he likes it   
im positive pika"s like .."He holds a secret"  
.. But .. Umm ..  
"you didnt tell me , what is in that box ? " he repeated   
Well..

It's show time !

We were in front of the department , how fast time went ! 

... " kurapika , .. Please accept .. This "..finally Said , awkwardly ..

"oh ! .. Leorio ! "   
He unvieled the cage excitedly ..  
The kitten was sleeping inside.. Looked so cute   
I was more excited than him ! How weird  
" oh ...   
Wow .. It looks.   
Beautiful " 

 

He said that then looked back at me ..   
His eyes says all i need to hear ..  
..

I felt i shall explain my self. .  
I never pay alot .. Especially for gifts ..  
But kurapika is something else ..  
I have to expla ..  
"but you payed alot for that ! "   
....

I got busted ..

 

" i felt it looking at you , in the beginning i though it was looking at me , then i realised it looked at the one in front of me .. Then i realised its you ! its a sign ..  
Besides .. You need a luck charm beside you ! " said smiling .. Awkwardly 

Kurapika was thinking , looking in my eyes ...  
Blushing ..  
Looked down and finally said " Oh .. Thank you ! "  
It wasnt all what i wanted to hear ..but it warmed my heart 

This smile on his face .. Was enough.

 

Pika's POV

......

Oh leorio .. How can you make this magic only using a cat ! ..  
A damn expensive one , actually ..  
He says it looks like me ..  
Uniqe like me ...  
Ah .. Im never that cute ..  
How it clings on my shirt after i got it out of the gold cage ..  
Even cages of gold wont make a free cat happy ..  
I see leorio's eyes in her , though ..  
I recall when he called me an alpha male because a monkey trusted me more than its master ..  
Alpha male , huh ..  
Chuckled at the thought , to realise leorio standing there ...  
How can i show you gratitude ..  
Any thing in my mind would be so ..   
Erm ..   
Well ..  
" ill call it L ... Umm .. Ill call it Oreo .."   
Blushed as a tomato   
So is leorio .. It was damn cute ..   
The kitten hugged me .. I felt it"s heart beat ..

 

But why do i feel like it's leorio's !


	7. More than a luck charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! That was amazing !

"Hi , Oreo" ! Kurapika said to the lil kitten .. Stroking her head   
Thinking. .  
Umm.. Thats confusing. .  
I read many books about cats , why do i feel like i know nothing .. 

Thankfully she can go to the bathroom by herself .. I only showed her the way the first day she came in ..  
She needs lots of affection , wants u to talk to her sincerely ..  
This is exhausting to me. .  
What would i talk about , ...   
Her presence makes me happy , but its demanding of things is so exhausting for someone like me ,   
Just like who brought her to me ..  
Ah .. I miss leorio !   
"Umm .. Well , Oreo .."  
Said kurapika in an awkward tone   
"Do you have any hobbies ? "  
Oreo meowed in approval , told him to follow her to the golden cage   
By it's door .. She sat there ..  
Closed her eyes .   
And then !   
"Oh my god ! " screamed kurapika   
A massive aura got emmitted from the hand sized kitten , huge nen he could feel and estimate it's power   
Wow , thats perfect ! , the king didnt get you only to bring good luck !   
There were ulterior motives !  
He observed a change happening to the cage .. It was like magic   
The golden color got consumed out of the cage like desaturating acrylic color with a sponge   
Then it turned to a translucent color , reflecting similar shades of colourless and white reflections across the room ..  
"is it a conjuror or a manipulator ! Is that real diamond?   
Was it made to set a trap ?! "  
Thats intresting ! I have to tell leorio !  
Kurapika stroked the kitten's back .. Praising her outstanding skills ..

He knows how important encouraging is .. Its like A reviving water for consumed people like him ..  
How much did the king use her .. It was obvious that even though she looked healthy , her eyes dosent say she was sad at the loss of her owner ..  
Even the richest still has greed within ..  
But a tool like that ahead of him is sure tempting !   
Even kurapika immediately thought about Using her in making expensive materials for him to face todo dara ..

That bastard , Ill make him regret ! 

But a small act of affection .. mercy engraved in kurapika's entire being ..  
His conciousness has been alerting him since forever ..  
He cant act according to plan without it's interference .   
always had the upper hand   
He believes that 's a good sign he is still on the right path..  
is still worthy of accompanying such good friends ..  
Even though he often doubts that .. 

Skype called leorio .. Who almost answered immediately ..  
Kurapika smiled in appreciation .. Looked at the screen to find a ..  
Naked torso !   
Kurapika shied away .. Blushing ..  
Does he have company ? ..  
He frowned   
"oh , sorry kurapika .. I just got out of the shower .. I will get dressed .."  
" do you have company ? " asked kurapika in a stern tone .. Impatiently waiting to hang off   
" no , i'm alone ..  
Kurapika , are you ok ? "   
"why would i not be ?!"   
"then why are you like that ? ..why dont you even look at me ?"  
" its that . . Leorio you stil didn't wear your shirt ! "  
" ok wait a second "  
Kurapika sneaked a peek to see the very fine structure of leorio he already kept by heart since zefil island , when he saved him from snake bites "   
Or the night we were in the same room ..  
Kurapika blushed   
" um .. Kurapika ..im finished .. What is it ..  
Ne kurapika ..  
KURAPIKA ! "   
" ouch ! .. Ah .. Finally !" ..  
" how is it going , does Oreo bother you or something !" ..said with his hand rubbing the back of his head ..  
His arms are legit ! ..erm ..  
Snap !   
" actually , leorio ! ..  
This cat has been taught nen "   
" oh , you don't say !   
What type is it ?"  
"look !"   
Kurapika faced the cat to the camera and he saw the nen power ..  
"woah .. Its more powerful than mine. ." He said so naturally that made kurapika chukle   
" that's more than a luck charm "   
" thats amazing .. Ne kurapika .. Give him more food and pamper him .. Give him every thing you dont need and make him turn it to gold ! "  
"so expected of leorio kane san !"   
" ok mr bookworm , dont forget i'm the one who brought you this , make some gold as my gift back "   
Kurapika laughed so hard " leorio your perfect ! "   
" i don"t give a damn im a money ba... Excuse me ! "   
" kurapika came back to his senses .. ..   
Oh shit ..  
" umm .. Your gift choice is beyond perfect " said in a very loud awkward tone   
" umm .. I wont let that slide ..   
Thanks anyway ..  
Look kurapika. . Dose it give you a bad feeling ? "   
.. Kurapika couldn"t look at his eyes any more ..  
" .........."   
.....  
" oh .. Does it ? "   
" no actually .. Its very lovely , besides , im not an angel ,you know . ..i thought about it providing expensive sort of replicas to approach todo ..  
" wow .. Even kurapika sama got some greed in What !   
TOMO DARA !   
Kurapika ,please don't make me worry anymore !   
What are you planning !?"  
" .. You dont have to worry .."   
"how the hell is that .. And why are your eyes angry if it's just some trade ..  
Dont tell me ..  
Dose it include your tribe's eyes ? " said leorio in deep concern ..  
Kurapika managed to look in the eyes of leorio .. Then looked down to his heart. .. "its more than only that ..  
He was involved in the idea of the massacre for the eyes trade in the first place .."   
I know i would regret that .. Thought kurapika   
" .. I feel you .."   
??   
" if i were to see him . I would tare him to pieces " ..  
Muttered leorio ..  
Kurapika's heart rushed .. Feelings of sympathy made his heart warm ..  
" still .. I wouldnt go after him ..  
I would rather live and spread the knowledge about my tribe and how they got involved in finishing a whole culture and put a family's entire life to end in order to get rare stuff to trade and brag by .. Hoping to lose his fake reputation and put his wealth to end, that would hurt him more than death itself "   
Leorio skipped looking to the side and looked at the screen to find kurapika's eyes swelling. .   
It breaks his heart .. He has been through alot ..  
Its unbearable .. If i only can erase this phase off of your mind ..  
If i can heal your soul ..along with your memory ..  
".. Kurapika.. Can i come in tonight "   
" .. Im fine , leorio .. Ill go to .."   
"No ! Please , dont leave ..  
Stay on the line till your asleep ..can you ? " ..  
i want you around , leorio. .  
I actually need you ..  
But i ..i feel like i cant face you too long when im like that .. Like a cry baby ..i hate that ..  
Your the only one who saw me in my epitome of physical weakness .. You saved me like million times ..  
You saw lots of my scars .. Healed it with all your heart ..  
Can you keep me the privelige of keeping my self together in front of you ..  
At least when im still conscious ?   
Like .. I know i say it all when i faint ..  
You told me more than once how i would act when i faint ..  
I cant forget you once said " i grew to like the faint version of you better , its more honest , but it still terrifies me , puts me on the edge i almost suffocate .. I hate to see it as much as i like to hear you out then.   
" what kind of replica's would you make to tomo , what is the bastard's preference anyway ? ..   
Ar e ?   
Kurapika ..  
Did you sleep ?"   
I remember how awkward my reply was , but your dear words got engraved in my heart ..  
I love you , leorio ! ..  
Really. .  
"i love you , Leorio. "   
"........... "   
Leorio stared at his sleeping face .. He is positive he heared kurapika murmuring " i love you , leorio " !!!   
Dammit , i gotta be daydreaming or something. 

Leorio snaped into reality and kept looking to his face till it got serene. ..

 

You don't deserve the amount of pain you encounter ,   
Kurapika. .


	8. your death is an unbearable idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So embarrassing , coming from the perfection of kurapika , the embarrassment is REAL !

Recording note : Stat! 

 

"Wazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap

 

Leorioooooo hahah  
Damn .. I really feel numb ...  
This is great *gulp gulp *   
We shall do this together someday !   
*some wierd words from the kuruta language with much affection .. Like 'i miss being together ' sort of words* 

THIS SONG IS GREAT !   
.....  
Ano.. Leorio sensei ..  
Umm .. You want to hear that officially soon,don't you ?  
I saw you studying so hard i have to tell you ..  
You deserve it ! Leorio ..  
More than any one in this world ..  
You have the heart and consciousness of a real doctor ...  
I felt it around the first time i saw you .. Erm ..  
That was a lie ... *giggles*   
Aah im such a liar ..  
Oreo , it"s me ..dont panic .. Oh ..   
Shes Soo sweet aww .  
Leorio .. 

Im really bad , leorio...

Why are you still with me ? 

DO YOU LIKE me or somethin' *hiccup*

 

Leorioooooooooo  
Ahh   
Im a bad person ..  
No less than genei ryodan ..  
.. Im a killer ..

But , dont ...  
Dont hate me , leorio !   
And .. * hiccups*   
Dont ..  
Dont die on me !   
........

 

I wont .. Bare it ..

You ! .. You trick me so many times !   
You love life but your so careless!   
Its wierd .. I mean ..

 

*hiccup* 

When you .. Almost drowned in that stupid suit ..  
You looked funny in it, By the way ..  
You freaked me out ,   
I was about to kill me and 20 others because of you ..  
I stopped ...  
Thinking ..

And when all the snakes bit you ..  
Oh my god ! Your body was horrifying ..  
Why would you do that !   
To save us ! Really ! *gulps hard*   
DONT DO THAT !   
I hate it ! ..  
Lyingg ... * giggles* 

No ..  
Im serious .. *hiccup*   
Dont ! ..

 

Thank god i didnt see you in blood ...  
I saw many .. Drowned in their blood ..* his voice turned so heavy of pain *.

 

I even killed someone ...  
Blood got drenched towards my face ...  
..........

 

Blood is terrifing ..

Dont do this to me ...   
LEORIO ZENZEEI... 

Do you feel the same way when a patient is in your hands ?   
*gulp*   
Is blood always that doomed ?   
or only when you ..  
*voice of a heavy thing fell from a near distance* "  
Ouch ! ..  
Umm ..   
I .. I ..   
Zzzzzzzz 

 

 

7am : 

*yawns* "oh i slept so much .."   
Turns off his cellphone's alarm   
One notification from pika pika   
• ** giggles** " he would kill me if he saw his nick name "   
Is he okay ? ..  
Play the voice call ..  
...... Oh ...   
LOL ..  
...... Kurapika ..  
The hell ur thinking ! ' leorios heart beat raised so hard hearing kurapikas insecurities , regrets ..and fear ..  
Especially when he mentioned his biggest fear is losing him ! ..  
Still ..' Im worried what he might do to himself .. Why did he collapse like that ? ..   
Did he just drink too much ..   
Or ..  
No ! Please !   
Oh god ! '..

Calling ... Took long till kurapika picked up the phone , replying with a sleepy tone ..

" um ....hello ! "   
"ARE U OK ! KURAPIKA ! "   
" leorio ! .. Yes im .. Fine ..   
I have a headeache thats all ! .. "   
Wait ! ' thought kurapika   
?? How did he .. Knew ? '  
" kurapika ! YOU are the one who deserve the best ! Trust me ! "   
Kurapika became speechless , his mouth 's open but no word comes out   
Was he with me in my dream !   
" you are not evil , you are not bad at all , kurapika ! These bastards got what they deserve !"   
Kurapika then hopped off the couch , found the empty whine bottle on the floor ..  
Solving the puzzle ...  
" and yes ! .. Blood is terrifing .. A soul in your hands is terrifing ! I feel you   
But dont blame yourself ..you had to ..  
You didnt want to ..  
I wish you stop this path, but i never saw you as a killer ..  
You are a hero to me ! ..  
Kurapika ?   
Are you there ! "   
Kurapika is still astonished ..  
Skipped the idea of getting exposed to the fact that ..  
Thats all kurapika needed to hear ..   
Its perfect to hear at the beginning of day ..  
From him ..

Fuck ! Did I say ALL that !   
Aah GOD !

 

" ! KURAPIKA! "   
"YES ! "  
"oh , thank god ..   
Ill come to you ..wa.."  
"NO ! "   
.....  
...

" you dont have to , leorio ..   
Trust me , im fine ! .." With a facepalm   
"are you sure ! ?"  
"yes ! ... Please ..." Face like a tomato   
The embarrassment is real !   
" .. Okay .. Il go now ..  
Hope im not late ..  
" umm.."   
" ....  
By the way ! .."  
Kurapika's eye widened ..  
Leorio's voice so soft.. So .  
Tempting ..  
" ill not worry you anymore ... Thank you kurapika ! .. "   
Leorio said in a low tone .. blushing , smiling , looking down ..  
Kurapika face red like ' the hell i've said !'   
.....   
....  
" see you tonight ! "   
" umm ..."   
...

 

Kurapika threw the cell to the couch , covered his head with his hand 

What happened for gods sake !   
Did i call him ! ..  
I .. Ahh i shouldn't !   
Picked the cell again , checking out the messages ..  
That . Damn. Record !   
Heard it ... Face boiling from embarrassment   
'Oh god, thats too much ...'

Threw himself on the couch , his face to it's back ..  
When Oreo came and placed herself cozy on his side ..

 

Pika felt a slight relief ..


	9. Chapter 9 : Stay. Away !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want from him ? Chrollo !

Kurapika prepared everything ..  
Waiting for leorio to come ..  
A well presented dinner , bottles of leorios favourite juice .

He knows leorio would prefer whine , but kurapika would never drink when he is around ..  
fears doing something 'rediculous' then ..  
Rediculous ...   
On the other hand ..

Leorio prepared himself , brought a gift ..  
'Its the frist time i come to his new apartment , so i should bring something ..  
We are much closer than that though .. I feel like im making up a reason to bring him a gift ..  
Plus. . It wasnt actually the frist time i went there ..  
I entered when i brought him Oreo .. It was good but it reflected nothing of kurapika's personality ..  
How should his apartment interior be like ?'   
Fixed his scarlet tie with dark blue lining ..  
It matches so well even though it dosent feel like it would ..  
Leorio loves blue .   
Loves looking good   
And hes capable to look handsome in every situation ..  
"you were funny in that stupid suit ,by the way ! "   
Leorio's hair popped up , remembering this audio is enough to make him get lost in thoughts ..  
' i know , it was puffy and heavy as hell   
And whats the use of a dull color like that ! '   
Umm   
Ill make you take it back tonight , kurapika !   
Said leorio with a photogenic smirk   
Sprayed perfume,   
Then Went to put on his super polished , authentic leather shoes and opened the door to exit ..

Kurapika wore a very dark shade of red .. Darker than scarlet yet isnt very saturated by black compared to red ..  
Silk fabric with gold and emerald lining shone his eye color and under tone ..   
Brought a very old yet very well made wooden box along with him   
Along with few antiques placed neatly on another table ..  
Filled two glasses of water when the door bell rang ..  
He immediately rushed to the door .. To pause by the mirror ..  
Fixing his hair , straightening the shirt before opening the door ..  
Leorio looked very handsome   
Kurapika smiled looking at his face .. Till he noticed ;   
" nice haircut , leorio !"   
" thank you .."   
Kurapika felt his tone is slightly lost ..  
His eyes fixed on kurapika's eyes .. Sparkling ..  
Lips slightly departed ..   
Kurapika caught himself looking at leorio's lips while leaving him by the door way ..  
As if leorio even noticed it ..  
" please come in !" Said kurapika awkwardly ..  
Almost blushing ..  
Leorio couldnt erase the beautiful picture of kurpika from his mind ..  
He looks more attractive than he already is ..  
He dosent have to make much effort in order to impress ..  
Now he wears that fabulous dress shirt .. Its harder to keep my eyes off him ..  
Its hard to grasp my breath !   
Heart beats so fast , so loud he can actually hear ..

" so , how are you doing in your studies ? , did you get more used to it by now ? ..   
'i have to break this silence or i will do something reckless'   
Leorio !   
Do you hear me ? !"   
" y ..yes ?"  
...  
" do you .. Study well ? "   
" oh .. i do .. It gets easier by time , more entertaining too ..."   
" what was the most entertaining so far ? "   
" to me .. It happens to be the recent studies of stem cells ..  
Doctors and hospitals used to throw it although it have huge curing and healing abilites .. It can literally turn an organ back to life ! .."   
" thats wonderful !, i've read a brief article about it .. The way it works reminded me of my holy chain !"   
" hail kurapika sama ! "   
Kurapika giggled , his eyes turned to a lovely cresent ..  
Leorio laughed along .. Siting on the chair when he noticed something near his leg   
"Naaaaaaaa ! ...   
Oreo ! You freaked me out ! "   
Kurapika laughed out loud " you werent giving attention "   
Leorio blushed like " i see what you did there "   
Oreo purred along , climbed leorio's long legs .. Setteling on his thigh   
" she is so warm .. She looks healthier and happier now !"   
Stated leorio , stroking her head ..  
Oreo closed its almond eyes .. Purring in satisfaction ..  
Leorio's eyes caught kurapika's earring reflecting faint light ..went up slowly to embrace kurapika's features ..   
Faint light made this more erotic ..  
Leorio forgot to breath for a second .. His palm spreading slowly on the table .. Touching the fork parallel to his hand ..  
Very rosy cheeks .. Marvelously departed lashes .. Green orbs absorbing some blue from his dress shirt ... My heart will explode ! ..  
Only To see kurapika's eyes looking at him very shyly ...   
Once their eyes met .. Each looked very awkwardly elsewhere ..  
Awkwardness and silence filled the place ..   
" .... P .. Please try this dish .."   
" .. It looks beautiful .. " leorio grabbed the fork and knife and gave it a try ..   
" Wow .. Thats like .. Like a festival of flavors ! "   
" thats one of the little things i still keep in mind ..  
Ton tonbo has always be my favourite dish "   
" i clearly see why *num num * its one of a kind !..   
By the way ..

You look ... Perfect ! "   
Kurapika left the knife. . Blushing so hard ..  
" ... Thank you. . You too "   
Leorio felt disappointed .. He loves to get flattered .. Yet kurapika rarely does ..   
'thats because im a heavy burden to him .. ' leorio thought , frowning ..   
Kurapika saw all that that he began to blame himself for his massive awkwardness and lack of topics. .   
If he would speak his mind. .. He would ...  
He would tell him how much he liked his look ..  
His hair looks amazing .. His eyes are dominant in that look ..  
This tight pure white shirt is a piece of art ..  
How he misses him. ..  
Kurapika even noticed the shoes ..   
"you look ... So ..."  
Leorio looked curious .. Eyes wide open   
' dont tell. . I didnt voice my opinion !'   
".... Fabulous ! " kurapika almost wispered .. Looking to the side ..  
Leorio never felt that content ..

 

Eye contact made time move so fast .. Delicious food ..  
They felt like resting , so they went by the balcony ..  
Melancholy of this city is its beauty .. Many people walking on the street doing whatever they wanna do ..

They spotted a couple kissing by the road's corner .. So passionately ..  
Leorio began to daydream of kissing a lady kurapika ..  
Kurapika kept staring at the couple , blushing so hard ...looked romantically at leorio to find him almost drooling .. Looks like happiest of all time ..  
Looking up to the sky .. Leorio looked wierd ..  
"LEORIO"   
"yess ..."   
"THE HECK's happening ! Leorio !"   
Leorio finally snapped out of it. .. To find fuming of anger kurapika , blushing , looking in the other side , folding arms together ..  
Leorio scratched his chin ..   
'was i that obvious , oh god !'   
" ne , kurapika ! "   
" yes ?"  
" why ... Do you always wrap your torso with cloth ...almost all the time ?!"  
Before leorio could continue , kurapika took a defence position , with a very awkward face full of fear   
"what ! .. How did u .. Why .. What!"   
" what did i say wrong ! .. I .. I just .."   
" why are you asking ? "   
" it just came .. I thought about the time you got a severe wound in the chest and never allowed me to cut this cloth ..  
I felt like you dont trust me that much " said with pouty lips and side look   
" its not like that , i swear ! " .. Kurapika replied immediately with concern .

" you waited till you wake up to heal it with holy chain once you realised its not fatal .."   
Kurapika thank god that he managed to depend on his holy chain ..  
Otherwise .. He would be ..  
" .... I . Didnt want to make you tired ..  
You saved me and got injured yourself ..  
Thank you for always being there .."   
Leorio couldnt resist his smile .. But felt something's fishy ..  
He once dreamed of tearing open this cloth to find a pair of D size boobs ..

 

......  
Ok enough drooling ..  
" i trust you with my life , really ! " stated kurapika ..  
..." Okay ..." ..

" leorio .. Did you see the antics on the sofa ?"   
" yes , these are so expensive , how did you pay for them !?"  
" they were a gift .."   
Leorio looked sort of pale ..   
Not happy about it ..  
... " by who ?.." 

 

"Oreo made 90% of them ... Even though i didnt ask for it !"   
" whoa ! .. She reads minds , too ! "   
" she is something .."  
" maybe its a way of showing affection .." Said leorio .. Looking forward ..  
Kurapika got lost in his eyes .. As leorio continued speaking ..  
" i read there are 5 ways of showing love .. One of them is giving gifts " ..  
kurapika smiled warmly .. Blushing ..  
" what are the rest ?" Rested his arm on the fence .. Put a hand down his chin .. Losing himself in leorio's sparkling eyes ...  
" umm .. Being there with the one you love .. Facing everything together ...

Some show love by gifts. .

Serving the loved one ..

Some turn their love to word .. Flattering and sweet , romantic talk ..

Some show their love by .. Touch .. Varies from simple strokes and pat to being intimate .."  
Said the last one in a very low tone .. Looking down ..

 

Kurapika was looking at leorio's eyes all this time .. Lost in what he hears .. Recalling all the things leorio did for him ..  
'I mean ..  
Leorio made all the five ways to me ...  
He flatters me ..   
Offer me services .. Always wants to help ..   
Wants to be always there with me. . But im the one to stop that from happening ..   
I have my reasons ..  
My secret ..

.. He also gives me gifts .. Even though its not something he always do ...

The only thing left is. ..  
Kurapika gpt goosepumbs from the idea ...   
Dirty thoughts played with his mind ..  
" what about the other 10% ?" Leorio interfered .concern and bad feeling were written on his face ..  
Kurapika didnt want to say it but ..  
" it was chrollo .."   
Leorio didnt think about that ..  
His heart sunk for a second ..  
" ... What is he thinking .. Are you sure it isn't a trap ? "   
" .. I knew it was one of tomo's most precious pieces .. Got stolen ten years ago ..  
Their was a bounty for the one who turn it back .." 

" i see ...  
Still .. How did you meet ?" ..

Kurapika looked in leorios eyes .. Then downwards ..  
" he came here at noon ..

Oreo felt an aura .. Got afraid and was so loud .. I woke up .. Was very dizzy .. Then i saw him in front of me .. Stroking the cats fur and she cant move ..   
As if it was terrified . Hypnotised ..  
I got her away from his hands ..   
He told me he knows i dont like his presence.. Nor my cat ..  
But he would help me capture tomo .."   
" thats absured .." Leorio said ..  
" i know .."   
" kurapika You shall be more careful .."   
" i know ..."   
.......

" why would he help you , though ?"   
" i need to know .. May be he is a after tomo for something .. But i feel it has nothing to do with that !"   
Leorio got frustrated .. Couldnt keep this anymore ..  
" what do you feel about chrollo now , kurapika ?"   
" .... I dont feel any thing towards him now that ive sealed his nen ..  
I just cant stand talking to him for a long time .. It makes me sick ..."   
These words made leorio more jealous. .. He is positive kurapika would never grow to like him .. But does chrollo really do this out of common intrest in an enemy only ?   
The stalking .. Invading his own room ...  
He knows they might meet somewhere to share information ..  
This isnt right ....

" i told him to stop tracking me .. I hate that .."   
" how did he reply ?"   
" he said : I just wanted to help ! " ..  
" this bastard .."   
" he is .."   
" you gonna use it ?"   
... " umm ... I think so .."   
Leorio"s heart sank for a moment ..  
He hates that with all his guts ...  
Destructive thoughts consumed him till he felt kurapika"s hand on his arm ..  
" are you ok ?"   
.." ..im fine .."   
Kurapika mistook leorious fury for worry ..  
" dont worry , ill be fine .."   
" let me come with you !"   
" .."   
" please !"  
Kurapika is happy to hear that , actually   
" okay , lets meet Tuesday at 10 .."   
" youll attend his meeting ?"  
" exactly .. You searched well !"   
" of course i did !"   
Said leorio .. Fixing his glasses ..  
Kurapika 's eyes sparkled .. Smiling ..


	10. Tomo , here we come !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get those eyes freed from the bastard!

"leorio , are you ready ?"  
" yes!"  
" ok meet you there at 10"  
"ok"  
Kurapika wore a fancy suit .. Grey color with baby blue and silver fine linings .. And a fabulous broche .. Comped his hair and collected it in a ponytail .. Put eyeliner and darker lenses , got Oreo in a gold seat placed on a box and went to the fancy car ..  
Leorio met him at an intermediate point and joined the ride ..  
"wow , i wouldnt have known you !   
you look fabulous .."  
" i feel like suffocating .. I hate jewels. ."  
"it will end soon .. You will do it !"   
Kurapika felt thankful ..  
" listen , leorio .. You shall be there as my assistant .. You will track every thing around and tell me via our own secret codes .. "  
"i understand ..just .. Take care of your self ..dont be too carried away , ok ?"  
" ill try my best "  
They went to a marvelous facade .. Felt intimidated by how wealthy and well protected this tycoon is ..  
Fury shall not interfere in situations like this .. Im fixated on doing this .. And ill do it ..   
My tribe's eyes deserves my entire being ..  
Ill just have to make sure leroio wouldnt be in trouble ..

They got cheked out throughly by the guards .. Showed feelings of offence to their fake status. .. They apologised saying that meeting tomo you would know thats a given even for the oldest loyal servants who went away from the mainsion for solid 4 hours ! ..  
Showed respect and passed them and the antiques ..  
It was a double check ..  
A checking routine for vistors along with a professional check for the antiques .. I order not to waste tomo's very precious time on something not authentic ..  
'so , they fell for it .. Oreo really is something. '   
Leorio was focusing on one procedure ,in fact ..  
The impressed look on the professional's face when he noticed chrollo's piece..  
He immediately sort of connected briefly to tomo's private room through like 7 steps ..   
It was worth it ..  
He felt happy the mission's getting through ..  
Still ..  
That made him feel inferior and not that helpful .. Somehow. .  
They passed it all and became welcomed in with a huge change in the attitude ..  
Change for much , much better ..  
That made kurapika feel danger ..

Long long hallway full of gold , water gold .. Embroided gold pieces ..   
Too much gold ..  
Till they reach the huge throne of tomo   
They thought they would see the devil before them .. Only to find a baby faced old man .. May be because of too many facials ..  
Thick dark blue hair and super cold grey eyes .. Wearing really weird clothes and has a gold hand and a real deformed hand ..  
They kept staring for too much .. more than it should be ..  
His painting is truly something !  
Let's focus !  
Kurapika began to speak with the reception ist  
He fell for the sophisticated look of kurapika and the fake id provided by neon .. Asked him to kindly follow him in ..  
Offered amusement means in order to kill time ..  
Leorio felt like this is the life he wished to have his entire life ..  
What would a person want when he has all that ..  
Nearly completely overlooked the mission and kept dreaming ..  
Kurapika , on the other hand .. Kept thinking of plan B , C and D .. Many more ways and ways ..  
To realize chrollo was roaming in a very unexpected place ..  
He is actually IN the mansion but still no body notice him ..  
He didn't even disguise ..  
May be its a new power he developed ..  
Is he more dangerous now... Contrary to my believes since I took away his Nen ..  
Chrollo met kurapika's eyes .. Winked and left upwards   
What the hell is wrong with him !?  
Good thing that leorio didn't see him ..  
He feels somewhat inferior when he does .. And I hate that to me , you are irreplaceable , Leorio ..  
And no way I would prefer that basterd on some one half as dear as you ..  
Your confidence will be my interest once I ..  
" excuse me , Kurapika sama ,Leorio sama ..  
Please follow me to the hall ..  
Tomo sama is expecting you "  
Leorio almost choked off his tropical drink .. But kept that in and walked in might   
Kurapika looked very sophisticated he even fooled Leorio !  
' was he a royalty before or something , he is Grand !'  
Kurapika entered .. A high rank assistant placed Oreo gracefully on a special lower case chair close to Kurapika .. Leorio sat almost behind him as he was introduced as his assistant ..  
More like his servant ..  
'my face would do enough , eeh ' Leorio sighed inside ..  
May be royal life wasn't meant for him ..  
Tomo looked totally unlike any imaginations on him ..  
They thought of him looking very shady , frightening .. And greed getting out of his eyeballs like fumes ...  
nothing like that ..  
He almost looked like a graduated doctor full of hopes ..  
May be this is his passion   
He keeps youth and eager as much as he achieve ..  
But .. To what extend ..  
Kurapika couldn't keep any more ..  
" what is your limit ?"  
" wow , you seem angry .." Replied in baby like innocence  
Kurapika began to recover ..  
" I mean it ... Where would you stop at and reconsider ?"   
" there is no such word for me .."  
Kurapika got what he expected ..   
This being has no soul within ..  
" I mean .. Is there any thing not valuable in this world .. I mean ..  
Even your eyes facinates me !"  
GOD DAMN IT !  
That direct !   
Is he a sort of psyco !  
He almost licked his lips  
Leorio kept his guard on and almost hopped to keep Kurapika safe ..  
Kurapika stopped him before its too late ..  
Leorio thought about it ..  
It would be more dangerous if he knew how valuable kurapika's eyes are ..  
Let's keep it as if I did that because my master almost felt offended ..  
Tomo was watching all the time .. Can't hide his cunning demeanor ..  
Within this time .. His professional expert examined almost all the pieces and confirmed it's authenticity ..AGAIN!  
This man wastes no second ..  
Now he wants to keep them in ..  
He feels interested ..  
" So ..  
How did you know me ?"  
Yes ..such a good question ..   
He is known only by the elites and A list hunters. .  
They are known by full name , country , but no one dare to ask for residence or any thing. .  
He wants to know who to end the relations with once they finish this business ..  
" from genei ryodan .."  
'the hell did you say !' Leorio thought.   
I feel this is the worst thing to say Kurapika..  
Kurapika felt no need to lie ..  
And no use as well..  
This man is so cunning and well protected ..  
We are in his web now ..  
Let's forget all that and think ahead .. How to escape with the eyes and chrollos antique. If we could. .  
I dont want to owe him .  
Leorio ..

Leorio felt the subtle signal and almost activated his Nen ..  
If he stretched his hands to get the eyes at the rear end of the room ..   
Surrounded by almost ten guards ..  
Each in the size of the biggest refregirator out there ..  
Oh fuck ..


	11. common factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This girl is so beautiful .. I won't blame Leorio for smiling like that when he hears her voice !  
> Still ...

In a matter of seconds ..  
Before they heared a male gasp at the rear end of this room  
It almost echoed !  
Leorio was sort of tucked by his chair by four people ..  
Kurapika felt chocked inside but he has to think  
What is even happening ..  
Leorio had already few of the eyes ..  
Three along with one of those on the display section ..  
How considerate of you ..  
Kurapika finished one of the four and Leorio took care of another one ..  
Oreo almost helped in the third one but for Kurapika. .  
The ten responsible for what was considered his right kept an eye on him .. Kept him away from helping Leorio out with the last guard ..  
He was really something. .  
He might be as powerful as all those combined. .  
Leorio !  
"how interesting .. Is your servant more important than the pieces !"  
No !  
Shimatta !  
He loves .. Valuable things ..  
This guy is really mad ..  
Leorio's train of thoughts almost got him paralized. .  
Had darkest scenarious possible in mind like .. Trading his freedom for kurapikas eyes or ..  
Leorio releases huge power no one would ever imagine it coming out of him .  
Mostly When it comes to Kurapika .. He is somebody else !  
got the other man off his shoulders ..  
Kurapika almost took all the eyes and was ready to both escape u till a poisoned blade came by both of their necks ..  
It reeks of severe poison they can actually get affected just by smell  
The reason why they both got nearly paralysed is that  
Each of them is worried about the other ..  
More than about themselves ..  
'they are really stupid ' murmered chrollo  
Kurapika was about to make a move  
Only To find this damn chrollo out of nowhere and released Kurapika ..  
Since Kurapika became safe .. Leorio felt the relief and took care of the one on him .. But his shaked confidence ..  
LEORIO !  
Leorio ran along with Kurapika and chrollo ..  
" just came to take my piece .. Ja Na !"  
And jumped off ..  
Kurapika rushed to the almost collapsing Leorio ..

 

 

Kurapika didn't feel like he gained any thing ..  
He was in tears getting this bad blood out ..  
Only a needle like poke did all that to leorio's tough body  
Leorios face almost turning blue .. 

 

God ..please ..  
" Leorio .. Wake up .. Please ...  
Kurapika activated his holy chain to cure him from poisoning ..  
But he is still in severe fatigue ..  
Kurapika couldn't find a nerve to even keep driving ..  
To their luck .. A woman with wavy long black hair and brown eyes approached the not covered car.. Is that him ! Oh god , Is Leorio ok ! She rushed to the door to check , it is him ! Time to pay you back .. Thank god I have this with me all the time !..  
" here .. Try this ..  
Leorio sensei ..  
YOULL be OKAY ..  
Please .."  
Kurapika felt relieved and fed him the antitode . 

To finally realise that isn't the sound of his voice !  
Who is that woman who cares so much about Leorio !

 

I mean .. Sensei !  
Is she a colleague .. Or ..  
Before Kurapika would look to see her he heard leorio's aching voice which gave him huge relief he regain his consciousness ..  
Stroked leorio's hair gently while his head was on kurapika's thigh ..  
Even though Leorio was in this pain .. He never felt the comfort he feels right then..  
"Leorio san , are you alright ?"  
Looked up to see someone other than Kurapika , looking at him with pure worry ..  
Long wavy hair and sparkly eyes ..  
She is beautiful ..  
AH  
" ayame Chan !"  
" oh , you remember me !"  
Kurapika. Can't stand this conversation happening on his lap !  
"Who ARE you ! "Kurapika almost shouted of stress ..  
Jealousy .. May be ..  
Who knows ..  
" my mom was his patient .. He saved her life ..  
I owe him all "  
" no you don't ..have to ..i mean.."  
Kurapika interupted leorio's shy braging  
" are you sure your mom is okay !"  
Ayame giggled ..  
" he isn't a certified doctor yet , but his heart is very merciful .." Said with the most warm smile ..  
Kurapika got hit by the softness of her like a rock ..  
While Leorio couldn't feel more manly ..  
" ill always take care of her .. "  
Leorio what the ..  
Why am I so sensitive ..  
KURAPIKA! Snap !  
" A are you okay now ?"  
The look on Kurapika's eyes ..  
Was leorio's true antitode ..  
His eyes sparkeled in response .."A ah.."  
Almost like a moan ..  
got hit in the feels ..  
This was really warm ..  
" you are really close and romantic .."  
She sulked in ..walked her way .. Almost talking to her self ..  
Such a wired being ..  
Leorio lifted his head off kurapika's lap ..  
Even though he never wanted to ..  
He wanted to get his weight off of kurapika's already exhausted body ..  
Kurapika made sure Leorio is managing .. Tracked ayame by the car as slow as possible ..  
Thank you , ayame.. Can we .. Give you a ride home ?  
" no , you look tired .. Go home please ..  
Are you tracked ?"  
Kurapika was like , excuse me ?  
To see ayame hoping in the car and asking him to take a certain direction ..  
Kurapika rushed hurridly ..  
They took off the ladders to find themselves in her apartment ..  
The amount of warmnth in this apartment is real ..  
The smell of coffee ..  
Pictures ..  
But ..  
The loneliness ..  
The missing of her to many people is obvious in her drawings ..  
' I've never been that interfering .. I went into her Drawings !'  
Kurapika felt sorry not sorry till he unleashed a certain drawing ..  
This is ...  
This. . Is ..


	12. Very common factor !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairo !  
> I hope your still alive. .  
> You have to be alive !.  
> Iam not the only one who miss you so much ..

This is .. My dearest person ..  
Of all ..  
Tears got out of her eyes ..  
' what ! .. She knows him !"  
" pairo was my all .."  
" you know pairo !"  
" You know Pairo !!!!"  
" he is my ...."  
" oh my .. Oh ..  
Wait !  
He would .. ..  
He would describe someone looking like you as his dearest friend !"  
" so .. He survived !"  
" he did ..  
But not so much .."  
' she knows .. She doesn't seem to lie .. But ..'  
" what do you mean ?"  
"He suffered heavily ..he lost every one and everything ..  
We met when we we're in the same situation .. That's why we clicked .."  
" I see .."  
Kurapika looked at her eyes to find her lost in her thoughts ..  
She truly misses him .. May be more than Kurapika does !  
Does she ..  
Ayame wiped off her tears and remembered she left them standing there  
" please take a seat .. I'll bring you something to eat. ."  
" oh .. They shall be off by now so .."  
" please stay more .." She has such an innocent irresistable look ..  
Plus ..  
Kurapika got super interested in her , wants to hear about her relationship with pairo ..  
How is pairo's doing now ..  
Where is he ..  
Leorio appreciates anywhere with warmnth , beautiful girls and good coffee ..  
" thank you ..ayame .."

 

Got them chocolate , biscuits ..coffee and a piece of mochi for each ..  
She wants to meet every one's possible appetite ..  
So considerate ..  
Kurapika reflected ..  
How inconsiderate I am ..  
I see why would pairo fall for her ..  
" is it interfering to ask how did you and pairo meet ?"  
" ... Not at all ..  
I was sort of .. Trafficked .. By .. The owner of our house .."  
Both Leorio and Kurapika skipped chewing the piece of biscuit and felt intense ..  
" .. It was okay as long as my family were there ..they were protecting me .. Even though we were really poor ..they never considered of handing me to him .. "  
Leorio felt her but Kurapika admired her family alot ..  
One of the huge concepts he had and missed .. Dearly ..  
" till one day .. I lost my family to an accident .. They drowned ..  
He weird thing is .. They never used to get by that road .. And once they did .. They .." Tears fell spontaneously ..  
Kurapika had the urge to tell .." Rather than drowned .. I would doubt this man to ..."  
Leorio tried to stop him by eye contact but ayame replied ..  
" I was too young to think like that ..but I knew for sure later on .."  
Tha amount of pain in this sentence was huge ..  
Innocence killed inside someone ..  
All the three in this room have been through that ..  
" he began to ask me to work for him as a farmer to pay the rent .. To get an easier way to me when I become asleep .. He would order me around till I faint asleep .. I knew his purpose so I had my bestfriend to back me up when I fall .. And take me to her mothers house ..  
she is the one you saved then , Leorio san !  
I owe you much .."  
" oooh aahh you don't hafta! I mean ...." Leorio felt shy ..  
Kurapika smiled ..  
" I was a burden and curse for every one around me ..  
He took my home from me .. Even though I worked all that to get its rent .. If I calculated my effort to the rent .. I was making twice what the rent needs .."

 

" it was so exhausting to me I was about to surrender ..he was making it tight on my friend and aunt .. I had to leave their home and live by anywhere ..  
They were so kind that they were searching for me and would drag me back in .. Saying I bring them joy ..  
But I was growing then and I knew enough ..  
One time he was so drunk that he entered my room by the middle of the night ..  
I was beginning to be a lady ..  
When he would take a chance to touch me before then it was sort of annoying ..  
But then .. It was beyond disgusting ..  
But he was so strong I couldn't but hit him in the face ..  
That's when a cunning being interfered. .."

Looked down and had a fragrant smile ..  
Kurapika was beyond sure she means pairo ..

" he threw stones at the back of his head and hid ..  
..  
Threw heavier things ..  
Threw water on him ..  
At the second trail I managed to escape .. But I was heavily walking as I faced sort of trauma ..  
I escaped to auntie's room and pairo made him a filthy joke in the eyes of all the awake by our farm ..  
And they were alot ..  
But that was the end for me .."

Oh ..

" he avenged himself ?" Leorio asked  
" he wanted to .. From me and pairo .. I didn't know his name then .. But I knew where his tribe locates .. He was passing by our farm because we were famous for our finest rice .. "  
"ah ,I see , pairos father was a trades man .. Pairo was attending most of his rice .. Trades .."  
' did he develop feelings for her long before she knew ?'

 

"I went there to find the most terrifing scene a human could imagine ..  
evacuated eye sockets and numerous dead bodies piled up each other  
To my vain imagination .. I thought the owner of our house was the only evil in this world ..  
I thought he was behind it.  
I realised there were more people from the tribe left to be done with later ..  
One of those criminals went to me and looked throughly at my eyes ..  
When they realised it didn't turn red .. They sort of released me .."  
I ran .. As much as my fading power was able to ..till I pumbed into pairo .. To find mu self screaming ..  
Took his hand and flee to the other border ..  
He thought I wanted his help .. That's why he didn't think of his dad ..  
I'm most sorry for that .. I'm sure he hates me for that .."  
She gasped during her tears .. Couldn't continue ..  
Both the listeners were in tears. . They have been through more than what Kurapika was in ..  
They were IN there. .  
Didn't just see the aftermath ..  
" I'm sure he was thankful you saved him .." Kurapika assured her ..trying to make her feel better ..

" he was constantly saying that. .. But I never believed him .."

" there was a walking pygeon .. W rare bird in our area .. Was for sending urgent messages like war messages and grand theft .. It was very costy ..  
Yet my friend managed to get an urgent message for me whenever I was .. I was by the border when I met the pygeon .. I read it .. And fell on my knees ..  
"beware ayame  
RUN  
The house owner is looking for you and your saviour ... He's getting mad. , its serious. .  
He would kill him ..  
Get him as far as possible ..  
He is sort of obsessed with you .. He searches for you every where ..  
Please find a safer place outside this farm ..  
Take this , it might help you before getting a job ..  
I knew life is harder on you .. But .. We will meet ..  
We will meet ..  
Kaori and miko .."  
Pairo was asking like what is it .. What are you reading .. Why are you crying ..  
I only told him we shall leave .


	13. sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever envied someone for their beautiful memories ..   
> Your not alone !

"We ran .. As fact as our small legs could ..

Finally found our refuge ..

A shelter a kind man had made for poor children...

He found us struggling to breath .. Pairo kept offering me the last sip of water left with him ..  
I kept pleading him to drink it himself ..  
Both so exhausted , about to faint ..  
This man noticed us .. Invited us to eat and drink .

We hesitated at first .. But pairo trusted him ..  
Had this feeling..

I trusted pairos point .. Went along ..

He was very kind .. Offered us massive varieties of food we forgot ourselves ..

It's the moment I realised every person has a single taste ..

Single preference ..  
And that's what keeps life going ..

Got interested in kitchen .. Offered to work for him so we can stay here ..

 

He stated that we can both live there without having to pay for it ..  
But I insisted ..

He accepted ..  
Pairo was struggling to find something to help with ..  
Both me and the old man told him he doesn't have to ..

His eyes turned scarlet from feeling inferior ..  
The old man saw that .. Couldn't but say it ..

" poor kid .. I'm sorry for your loss !".  
I was shaking my head like no ... Don't tell him ..  
But all the people around kept talking about it ..  
How brutal the messages was ..  
He kept looking at me .. Then the man ..

Turned to me .." That's why you ran that hard .." ..  
I was almost covering his ears .. Failed ..  
Let my hands down ..  
" please forgive me !" .

He trembled .. Kept calling his father .. Mother .. Kurapika ..

Repeated his fathers name ..  
Rushed out side .. Leaving my hand ..

 

That's when I know I made a grave mistake ..

Ran after him .. He sulked in by a pond ..  
His eyes reflecting the water .. Along with his tears ..  
" why didn't you tell me !" Screamed at me ..  
' I wanted you to run away with all your power .. Forgive me 'that was what I thought ..   
couldn't say it ..  
Put my hand on his shoulder .. He didn't object ..  
Stayed there till late night ..

 

The old man called for us .. Giving us the key to our room ..  
We blushed ..  
Pairo summoned his courage .. Telling the old man he needs to work here ..  
told him about his experience in rice .. And how would it help him if he plants them ..

 

Turns out this old man have massive rice fields ..  
Pairo became a great help ..

 

We both had the same room ..   
The old man must've thought we are siblings ...

Pairo was carrying a book .. Held it tight  
I wondered what is it talking about. .  
Opened it to find a book about the world .. With many drawings and not in Brielle ..  
How did pairo manage to read this ..

 

He interrupted .. told me about his blond friend , Kurapika ..reading , describing this book in detail for him ..

How they shared the same dream .. Exploring the world ..  
Overcoming the fact of our different eyes ..

Kept telling me exactly how you look , how you sound like ..  
So much I believed I saw you in person .

He felt the urge to carry his book on the way to the trade ride ..   
Didn't know why ..

Wept .. Thinking you were dead along side his father ..

I couldnt bare seeing pairo like this ..Rushed to hug him ..

Cried so hard to sleep .."

Kurapika chocked on his tears .. Feelings and memories flooded in his mind ..  
Leorio looked at Kurapika ..feeling Futile ..  
Had the urge to take him in his arms .. Stroking his back ..

Only patted repeatedly on his shoulder .. Smothered his back ..

Kurapika felt relief .. 

" you've been through alot its unbearable ..  
How was life in this house ?"

Ayame smiled .." They were the best days in my life !" ..

Both listeners smiled ..

" ..we ate .. Worked .. Played .. Slept ..  
By the end of the first month .. We got a salary ! .. For the first time !..  
Kept sharing dreams along with food and games ..  
Would sleep comfortably in each other's arms , exhausted by the end of the day ..

Till one day ..  
Pairo got really grown up ..   
I realised I was the one in his arms ! .  
Things gone awkward ..   
We already had feelings for each other ..  
I couldn't think of something like a love relationship , though ..  
Ran away from him .. Told the man that he's not my brother .. He's my best friend ..   
He realised he hit puberty .. Got me without having to explain ..

Got him a separated room .. As a gift for being so helpful in planting rice ..

He didn't like this gift .." Giggled shyly ..

 

" kept looking at me .. Blaming me ..  
He thought I gave up on him because he is blind ..

I didn't even give up on him .. I was just .. Doing what's right ..

He was mean to me .. Felt bad inside ..

Was so jealous when another guy approaches me ! ..  
I was in real pain I couldn't express ..   
I love him .. But I'm worried about sharing a room with him ..  
I had a fear of even the idea of physical contact .  
He sadly didn't help .. Was so sensitive , thought of his own weakness ... Thought as I grew up I became more selective ..  
Kept it in ..

I was searching for him once we finish working .. To find him by the pond ..  
Talk .. Play games .. Walk together ..  
Still .. He isn't that natural with me ..

I couldn't find the courage to tell him about my fear ..but I assured him I see him the same ..

He got me wrong again .. Thought I meant like I still see him as a younger brother ..

 

I told him he's stupid .. Hell never get it. " ..

Stopped talking at that point .. Kept recalling this magical moment. .  
She was about to get up and leave .. He followed her ..  
Held her shoulder .. She hesitated ..  
Rotated her so shed face him. .  
It was getting dark .. Fire flies were roaming ..

Their hearts pumped fast. . In sync. .  
They looked at each others sparkly eyes. .

Even though pairo can't see .. His eyes are the most beautiful ..

He interrupted her thoughts. . Spoke ..  
His voice changed to a manlier tone. ..  
She's just noticed right then ..  
Her heart skipped a beat ..

 

" .. What shall I understand , then .." Asked pairo .. Getting closer ....

Breathing hard ..

this scent .. This warmth ..

 

I realised how much I love him right at this moment. .

 

Became weaker ..

He Leant towards me .. Kissed me slowly ..

Held me in his arms ..

 

I surrendered .. Held him back ..

 

Till he rested my back on a tree ..  
I felt so underguard..

Trembled ..

Recalled the house owner's touch ..

I couldn't enjoy pairo's ..  
Things got mingled .. Stained with these memories ..

I told him to stop ..  
Even though I was moaning ..

 

He got further .. Looked at my eyes ..  
As if he can see them ..

Then looked down ..

I felt sorry for him .. Thought he didn't understand ..

 

" .. I'm not that old filthy man ..  
I'm someone who ..

 

Can't live without you ! .." ..

 

Looked back ..

I gasped ..  
He understands what I've been through ! ..  
Still .. I know he's not filthy ..

Wow ..  
He can't live without me ! ...

Stopped dreaming .. Had to reply. .

" I know you aren't ..

.. Still ..

" tears fell .. 

 

He Wiped my tears .. Gently ..

I held this hand holding my face ..

 

Kissed it ..

 

He gasped ..

" give me time .. Pairo kun .." .. Asked shyly ..

 

" take your time .." Kissed my hand ..  
Then my forehead ..

Left ..

Faster than he should ..

I felt my soul leaving me ..

 

Leorio and Kurapika were sure she recalled some love memories. .  
Blushed ... Still staring at her ..

'When will the time comes when I recall some of our memories.   
I want to make memories ..'

Both thought


End file.
